


For better or worse

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sciles Day, dark sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got never rid off the Nogitsune. He is still in Stiles' body with Stiles having control again but the Nogitsune is a part of him now, influencing his actions and his character in general. Scott though didn't want to leave his side, no matter which path Stiles is going in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For better or worse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pour le meilleur et pour le pire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424708) by [Simpsonraconte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte)



> This follows (vaguely) this prompt: http://proscottprompts.tumblr.com/post/131015231315/requested-proscott-prompt-11

It hadn’t been a question at all for Scott. Stiles had been there - for him - his whole life. So there was no doubt, no hesitation, no regret when it came to this decision. Scott would stand by Stiles’ side - no matter how dark things might been at the moment.

Things had changed after the Nogitsune. And even if Stiles was somehow still his old Stiles there were new sides to him, darker thoughts in his mind, a little less empathy for others. It started slowly. Scott figured that Stiles tried to hide this new side of him, maybe afraid what would happen, what his friends would think of him, what _Scott_ would think of him. But he couldn’t hide it for long. The Nogitsune was still in him, a _part_ of him now. Stiles had only more control over his actions, could decide if he _wanted_ to do the things the Nogitsune planned to do. At first Stiles struggled with this other being in him. Scott could feel it, coud _smell_ it even. He was desperate trying to be _himself_ again, denying that this was all _him_ now. And Scott could see how it destroyed him, this fight between him and the Nogitsune. Scott was afraid to lose his best friend after all, just because he was too scared to _evolve_ , to be someone else.

Scott told him it was okay, to _change_ , to feel _different_ now. Although what happened with Stiles and the Nogitsune was something entirely else than Scott becoming a werewolf it felt similar in so many ways. Stiles was afraid to lose control, to do something he didn’t want to do, to lose _himself_. Scott could comprehend, could understand what it felt like, so he tried to help Stiles, to let him see that it didn’t have to be Stiles _or_ the Nogitsune but more Stiles _and_ the Nogitsune, one being in one body. You couldn’t fight the other side in yourself, it only destroyed you. You had to _embrace_ it.

And from there on everything got a little easier. Stiles wasn’t so cautious anymore with the things he said, afraid that it could be too cold and emotionless. No, he just straighforward said what _they_ were thinking and not bothered at all.

They became more and more one being and it was so much better than Stiles destroying himself over the thought that his friends might reject him.

Actually Scott had feared it to be worse, it being still the Nogitsune with Stiles’ face, maybe a little more remorseful but still full of chaos and destruction. But it was _his_ Stiles with some darker lines beneath the surface. Stiles had never been a saint, Scott knew that. He tended to extremes Scott never thought about and Scott still was at his side and he was determined to remain there.

Trust wasn’t an issue. At first Scott thought it would be, with Stiles being someone slightly different now, not sure what he would do next and if Scott approved of that. But he found out quickly that it wasn’t about approval but about the fact to support Stiles, to be there for him when his friend needed him. So Scott didn’t think anymore and was just a friend to Stiles, the person Stiles needed him to be.

He didn’t become the person who questioned the right or wrong of Stiles’ actions but was the person who assured him that it was okay, that _he_ was okay. After a while Stiles actually _believed_ him, stopped doubting his own decision and just went along with his new self.

They left Beacon Hills together after graduation because the others didn’t have it as easy as Scott to accept this _new_ Stiles. They tried to change him back, to quicken Stiles’ consciences, to force him to see how _wrong_ he was. But for Scott there was nothing wrong about Stiles. He was still his best friend and nothing in the world would change that.

 

“Is this okay for you?” Stiles asked, no glimpse of the former uncertainty in his voice, that had followed him over weeks and Scott was so happy to see him this confident with himself once again.

So Scott nodded. “As I said I trust your judgement.”

Stiles smiled, this smile Scott knew since they were kids, only a slight change in it with the corner of his lips a little higher as usual, a mischief hidden behind it. “You should, Scott. You have still so much to learn.”

Scott took the bloody knife from Stiles’ hand, putting it aside, letting his fingers slide gently over Stiles’ palm.

“You are still so naive and blind but you are only eighteen years old. You are so _young_.”

In the beginning it had been weird for Scott to hear something like that. Now it was normal, routine even. Stiles was still as old as Scott was but the Nogitsune inside of him was over a thousand years old and it played into everything that Stiles said or did.

“I’m willing to learn,” Scott whispered and leaned closer to Stiles, his fingers sliding up Stiles’ arm.

“I don’t want you to lose what makes you _you_!” Stiles was serious, a clear determination in his eyes. “I want you to know that.”

“I know.” Scott nodded again. They talked about it at least a hundred times. This was not only the Nogitsune in front of him, this was Stiles too and he still wanted only the best for Scott McCall. That’s why Scott had no trouble to believe in Stiles. Stiles still _cared_ about him. He still _loved_ him. “I know, Stiles, don’t worry,” he reassured him again because he was so used to it by now. Although Stiles had accepted his new self, was more sure about it, Scott couldn’t shake the feeling that there still was some uncertainty buried deep down in him, maybe even fear that Scott would leave him someday because it got too much, because Stiles went on a path on which Scott couldn’t follow. But Scott was sure that this would never happen. He was here now and he would be here, as long as Stiles wanted him to be.

“We just have to figure out a way it works for both of us.” Stiles closed the gap between them, pushing himself into Scott’s space. “That I got what I need and that you are not repelled by it.”

“I would never, Stiles.” His voice was still calm and soft although he wanted to shout that Stiles had to do way more than what he did so far for Scott to feel disgusted by him.

“Good to know.” Stiles was so near now that Scott could feel his breath on his own lips, warm and welcoming.

“I _love_ you, Stiles. I would never leave you.” Scott’s hand had reached Stiles’ face, stroking his cheek now. Scott looked deep in Stiles eyes who looked so different than in the time when Stiles was only Stiles. They seemed older and darker but there was also a deep and undeniable love in there and Scott wished that it was directed at him, _only_ at him.

“I love you too, Scotty, and I will for the next thousand years.”

The kiss was tender and demanding at the same time, like Stiles used to be now. Two sides that fit perfectly together if you asked Scott because this being in front of him, it was still _his_ Stiles.


End file.
